


Clean Slate

by hgleiser



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Dani tries to do Jorge(and, let's be honest, the public)a favor by cleaning out his closet.





	Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loramir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loramir/gifts).



> A short scenario I wrote while wanting to write something other than my book. Enjoy!

“What are you _doing_?!”

Dani’s head appears from around Jorge’s closet door. “I didn’t expect you home this early. How was your flight?”

“It was fine, but right now I’d rather talk about why at least three of my jackets are on the floor and my shirts are on our bed.”

He smiles innocently. “Making room.”

Jorge raises an eyebrow. “For? You’ve been moved in for months.”

“New clothes for you.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with my old ones.”

Holding up an olive green satin jacket covered in patches, Dani shakes his head. “You have to agree this one is pretty bad. It doesn’t have holes but it has patches? What’s the point?”

“Looking cool. That’s the point.”

The point, lost on Dani, sees the offending jacket placed atop the pile on the floor at his feet before he disappears back into the closet. “Is not cool.”

Dani’s never been the type to care about appearances—his affection for Jorge despite many questionable haircuts had been clear enough evidence—but since they’d taken the mutual decision for Dani to move in with him after retirement he’d found himself ever more perplexed by his boyfriend’s fondness for tasteless fashion. _If the shirt is too big, why are you wearing it? It gets cold here but you don’t have any sweaters or shoes for the snow. Not practical._ It was with those thoughts in mind that he had taken it upon himself to empty the contents of Jorge’s closet while waiting for him to return from Malaysia with the intention of buying him a new wardrobe for Christmas to see him through what promised to be another long Swiss winter.

“Put my clothes back, Dani. Please.”

“If I do that I can’t fit your Christmas presents in here. I was going to buy you some nice sweaters so you’ll have something warmer than all these jackets and t-shirts.”

“I have plenty of scarves and a coat. I’ll be warm.”

Dani indicates a pile of tangled sheer scarves he’d unearthed earlier. “You call those warm? You need thick ones.”

Jorge walks into the closet and wraps his arms around Dani, trapping his arms at his sides. “Put my clothes back and I’ll show you how happy I am to see you.” He kisses Dani’s cheek then nuzzles the scruff along his jawline. “I missed you.”

“I wasn’t done yet.”

“What else could you possibly want to get rid of?”

Wriggling out of his embrace, Dani picks up a pair of seemingly innocuous black sneakers, tapping them together to make the soles glow a fluorescent green. “These. Really, Jorge? Really?”

“No! Those are my Plein shoes. They were a birthday gift from Aleix, I haven’t had them that long. I love them!”

“These are shoes kids wear. Come on. You’re younger than me but not by much.”

“Put them back before I do something drastic.”

“Oh?”

Jorge takes hold of him again, this time nibbling his neck and peppering kisses down to his collarbone. “This. If I can’t get you to put them back I’m just going to have to make you give in another way.” He kisses below Dani’s ear. “You don’t have to see my other clothes you don’t like if you take them off.”

Dani blushes deeply. “True...”

“Put those back and then you can get rid of the rest."


End file.
